Wiki linking has become popular on the Internet and other networks. Wiki linking is an efficient method for creating links to resources. Generally, wiki links are created in a wiki editor to link the wiki page being edited to other resources, such as documents, images, web pages, other wiki pages, or other files. A wiki editor is generally a text editor implemented via a client browser to create and edit the content of a wiki page. Wiki pages are typically text-based and are hosted on a shared server, such as a web server.
Knowing what resources are valid targets for wikilinks can be difficult for users creating or editing wiki pages. Moreover, misspellings in attempting to create a wikilink can cause the wikilink to be inoperable. It is with respect to these and other considerations that embodiments of the present application are presented.